Whether employed in bladder draining, as with the Foley catheter, or enteral feeding applications, catheters must perform desired functions without becoming occluded or damaging the organ walls, if that is possible. Unfortunately, it is frequently not possible for extended periods of time with conventional catheters. Foley urologic tips and enteral percuteneous replacement catheters all employ tips with side ports. The tips extend as a length of tubing from the base of the catheter retention balloon. The tips poke into the mucosa of the bladder or stomach causing pressure necrosis. In some instances they actually penetrate the organ wall which results in leakage of fluid and subsequent infection. Conventional tips are also subject to restriction of flow in the aspiration mode because the side ports are sucked into the vessel wall mucosa, thereby occluding flow. This “sucking” phenomenon also results in suction sores at the point of contact, resulting in focal points for infection.